


CURSED

by makiyan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animated GIFs, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Dysphoria, Comfort/Angst, Comic, Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Depression, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jumpscare, M/M, OOC Crowley, Panic Attacks, Psychological Horror, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan
Summary: A Good Omens mini fancomic.Crowley and Aziraphale are enjoying some quiet time at Crowley's... when something from the void comes out to attack them unexpectedly.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	CURSED

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MALDITO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573725) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 
  * A translation of [MAUDIT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213368) by [makiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyan/pseuds/makiyan). 



> Please check the tags for Trigger Warnings.
> 
> \------  
> If you have trouble visualizing the images please let me know so i can fix them!  
> I'll respond much faster if you drop me a line in insta (@makiyangatito)

**VERSIÓN EN ESPAÑOL DISPONIBLE[AQUÍ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573725)**

Share on: [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/goodomens_cursed/)/ [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?vanity=makiyanART&set=a.1079176292480515) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kamnayi/status/1309660016438321153)  
  
Please consider supporting me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/makiyanART) / [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/makiyanart)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the baby of my 2020 lockdown big sad.  
> Thanks so much to my Patreons for sponsoring this comic, and thank YOU for reading. I really, truly hope you enjoyed this comic <3


End file.
